O'Sole Amy
by SonamyFan16
Summary: Sonic attempts to woo Amy on a busy day in Venice, Italy. This is based off a mickey mouse short titled, "O'Sole Minnie."


O'Sole Amy

**Sorry I haven't been updating on my fanfic, "The Demon Prophecy, been brainstorming how the next chapter should be like. So thank you to those who are waiting patiently. This is a parody to the Mickey and Minnie short I recently saw, called "O'Sole Minnie." I can give you a brief summary, which in the short Mickey tries to woo Minnie the moment he sees her working in an Italian restaurant and tries every opportunity to get Minnie's attention. Mickey and Minnie do not belong to me, they belong to Disney and Sonic and Amy don't belong to me, they belong to Sega and Sonic Team. If you are wondering why this fanfic is so short, you should check out the short yourself because it is only less than 4 minutes long.**

It was a busy day in the city, Venice, Italy where it is a perfect place to meet someone special. A place where you can try exotic food from Italian culture. Most of all it was a place of young love can happen to anyone, especially to a blue hedgehog we all know.

A blue hedgehog is wearing a white and blue striped shirt along with red shorts with yellow buttons on the lower part of his shorts, his trademark shoes, and most of all wearing a yellow hat with a red striped line in the middle.

He was smiling at the same time with his eyes closed was rowing the gondola across a small river in between the city of Venice, as he was giving the elderly hedgehog couple a tour and transportation around the city.

As the blue hedgehog was rowing the elderly couple they passed by a tall building that had beautifully decorated red and light lavender umbrellas that covered the outside tables, the building seemed old fashion, but beautiful at the same time, which the restaurant's name was called "_Ristorantc._" As the boat passed by the restaurant, the blue hedgehog spotted a pink hedgehog who wore a delicate yellow flower on her right side of her quills and wearing waitress clothes as she was picking up two cups that were just finished and a pitcher.

The blue hedgehog stopped the boat in its tracks, which he was mesmerized by the exceptional beauty of the pink hedgehog. The blue hedgehog stares at the pink hedgehog, which she took a flower from a vase and smelled it. The blue hedgehog eyes were becoming so entranced he imagined the pink hedgehog turning around towards his direction and blinks as her eyes sparkled with radiant and shine.

The blue hedgehog was so entranced his eyes can be easily tell the elderly hedgehog couple he was indeed in love, as hearts were surrounding what he was feeling right now at the moment.

The elderly hedgehog couple turn the opposite direction from them was another boat coming their direction as they both scream and jump into the water. The boat crashes right into the blue hedgehog's boat which an older hedgehog complains at the blue hedgehog for not moving his boat out of the way, however the blue hedgehog was still entranced and remained the way he was still in a love daze. The blue hedgehog snaps out of his trance a few seconds later and dusts his striped shirt clean from the impact of the other boat and fixes his hat before he sets his boat at the wall where he lifts the boat in hopes of seeing the pink hedgehog. He approaches the restaurant on his boat with his trademark smile as he lifts his boat he has a rose in his mouth as he gives the pink hedgehog two winks in hopes of her seeing it.

However, the pink hedgehog didn't seem to notice as she was focusing on writing down orders, she didn't notice the blue hedgehog who was trying to flirt with her. She walks away and the blue hedgehog winks again hoping she would notice, however is greeted by a purple hippo who winks back at him instead. The blue hedgehog then realizes this and the purple hippo swoons at the blue hedgehog, which the blue hedgehog realizes the purple hippo took his winking towards her the wrong way, which his flirtiest attempts were for the pink hedgehog only.

The blue hedgehog greets the purple hippo by taking his hat off and greeting her with a nervous smile, he vanishes from her sight, in which the purple hippo tries to look for him. The blue hedgehog walks to the other side of the small balcony wall of the restaurant and looks up seeing the pink hedgehog placing plates on a table.

The blue hedgehog takes his chance and takes her hand to kiss it; however when he looks up he sees the purple hippo from earlier was giggling softly as the blue hedgehog kissed her hand and looks away.

The blue hedgehog notices this as the purple hippo tries to kiss him back by giving a pucker with her lips, in which the blue hedgehog runs off and the purple hippo pursues him.

He reappears in a flower of vases with the flowers on top of his head and quills he spots the pink hedgehog placing a plate of spaghetti on the table and the blue hedgehog takes the flowers he was hiding in from the vase and off his head and turned it into a bouquet of flowers to present to the pink hedgehog. As soon as the pink hedgehog places the plate of spaghetti on the table a meatball fell on the floor and she went to go pick it up, and the blue hedgehog was ready to present to her the flowers he jumps on the table as soon as the pink hedgehog went under the table.

He notices that the pink hedgehog wasn't there and the purple hippo from before who is now wearing a light blue dress is ready to jump into his arms landed in the blue hedgehog's arms fell over the edge of the restaurant and into the water.

The pink hedgehog with her eyes closed is cleaning the dishes by drying them with a dry cloth and through the window the blue hedgehog was on his boat with his head down along in the back of it he has an old fashion record player. The boat passes by as the pink hedgehog was drying out the dishes; the blue hedgehog took his chances again since he spots her again and stops his boat.

The blue hedgehog smiled in excitement since he was able to find her and turns around on his boat and turns on the old fashioned record player. As he begins to sing, someone was interrupting as he was about to sing as he turns to see someone banging on a pan with a wooden spoon and the blue hedgehog glares at the bear who just interrupted him and soon the bear stopped banging on his pan with the wooden spoon.

He clears his throat and was about to start again, as a chicken squawk interfered again and soon after many other animals started to join in, in making more noise, making it impossible for the blue hedgehog to be able to sing to the pink hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog bursts out in rage and anger since he can't even get what he wants and soon the racket stops.

The blue hedgehog begins singing, in which this in turn causes the whole neighborhood to be impressed and some began crying from the blue hedgehog's singing.

The pink hedgehog soon hears singing from outside as she smiles in admiration and she looks outside to see who was the mysterious singer, until a huge whale pops out from the water and interrupts the blue hedgehog's melodic singing with a high pitch note. The pink hedgehog sighs in admiration to the whale and the blue hedgehog was just shocked that a whale came in and interfered. The pink hedgehog smiles and claps in admiration as she goes back inside through the window and continues doing where she left off from cleaning dishes.

The blue hedgehog puts his hands to his face and stretches it in frustration because all of his attempts weren't working at all.

The pink hedgehog puts two cups on a table and moves onto to another. The blue hedgehog was looking down at her from a balcony of one of the buildings. He was in his boat and on the roof to be more specific as he pulls on what seems to be a motor and he puts his finger in his mouth and took it out and put it in the air to feel the wind if it is the right time.

He races down the roof of the building with his boat, as he lands on clothes line in hoping of making an impact high jump, high enough to carry out his last effort. He flew high in the air and then a few seconds later he used a balancing pole to holding himself and his boat in between two buildings to do a perfect spin for more momentum as he tipped on top of a famous landmark, as he uses an umbrella to spin himself the other direction and again landing on another building and jumps off another traveling boat. He speeds through the river in between buildings, and then he speeds through a small bridge on the sidewalk between buildings. As the pink hedgehog was still doing her job, she notices all the customers were staring at the blue hedgehog flying by as it spells out the words, "_Cao Bella", _as she stares at the words in admiration.

The blue hedgehog is smiling his widest smile, until he crashes right into a building of a wall. Then he lands right on top of another boat driver's face, which he is flattened of course because of the impact of the wall on his body.

The boat driver loses control of his boat and takes the blue hedgehog off his face and crashes into another boat driver.

When the boats collide both boat drivers complain at the blue hedgehog for causing the accident in the first place, as he frowns sadly as he and his boat sink into the water.

At night time now, the blue hedgehog gets out of the water along with a shark eating off his shoe as he shakes the shark off his foot, as he groans since all his attempts were futile and failures and crosses his arms together in annoyance.

He turns around to see the restaurant the pink hedgehog worked in said on the door _"chiuso" _as the blue hedgehog frowns in sadness since he couldn't get her attention at all.

The blue hedgehog walks around sadly as someone was playing a sad tune as he was walking by. He walks back to his business called "Servizie Gondole," and sits in his gondole in sadness.

Suddenly a cloaked figure walks up to him on the dock of his business, he tells the cloaked figure he wasn't in the mood, but then the cloaked figure took the hood off and it revealed to be the pink hedgehog herself. The blue hedgehog stared in shock realizing it was really her, she is holding out a basket and offers to have a picnic with him.

Of course the blue hedgehog was willing to as he helps the pink hedgehog into the boat and she pours out two plates of spaghettis with meatballs and candlelight. The blue hedgehog became excited and astounded by the dinner. They both row off into the river of the night.

**I know it is short, like I said, if you watch the actual short, this fanfic is based off on, the short is less than 4 minutes long. Tell me what you think, did you like it?**


End file.
